


Girls’ Night

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Girls' Night Out, Nail Polish, POV Pike Trickfoot, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Pike, Keyleth, and Vex have a Girls’ night in Scanlan’s Spa. Percy gets dragged along.
Relationships: Keyleth & Pike Trickfoot, Keyleth & Pike Trickfoot & Vex'ahlia, Keyleth & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Pike Trickfoot & Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Girls’ Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I’m trying to have 30 published works by the end of April, and I’m on a roll so far. Have a spa fic!

The knock came late, two in the morning at latest. Pike groaned, crossing over to the door. She half expected to see Scanlan, but certainly not the grinning faces of Vex and Keyleth.

“Hey, remember when we wanted girls night at the spa?” Vex whispered, and Pike gave a sleepy nod. 

“Well, we are gonna do it now while Grog and Scanlan are drunk out of theirs mind and passed out, Vax is asleep, and Percy is working.” Keyleth was vibrating with the effort to stay quiet.

“Alright, then.” Pike shrugged, and the three of them stealthily crept down the hall away from the rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm waters of the spa were extremely welcoming. Pike sighed as the soreness in her joints from the earlier battles slowly faded. Vex was leaning lazily back against edge sipping a mug of tea the servants prepared. Keyleth floating gently on her back, red hair wreathing around her face. 

“Why don’t we always do this?” Pike wondered aloud. Vex shrugged.

“We should.” Keyleth muttered.

“Totally.” Vex’ahlia set her tea down and sank further into the water.

“How did we even get to this point? I’m not sure if it’s shitty luck or fantastic luck.” Keyleth pondered. 

“Shitty. Happy people don’t go around killing dragons. They settle down and live their lives in peace.” Vex said.

“I disagree. I think I was very lucky to have met you guys,” Pike piped up. “Plus, who wants to settle? We are never bored, and even though we’ve done a few questionable things, we have made a lot of difference for those boring happy people.” 

“Fair,” Vex nodded. 

They sat in companionable silence a moment before Keyleth spoke up.

“Excuse me?” She waved to one of the ghostly servants, who floated gently over. “...do you have nail polish?”

“Yesssss,” Vex said excitedly. 

“That sounds fun!” Pike exclaimed. The figures nodded and floated off, returning a few minutes later with a huge array of colors, a few towels, and three soft robes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“- and he asked me to get a drink with him when all of this is over!” Keyleth exclaimed. “This was as I was opening the portal, mind you,” 

“What did you do?” Vex asked, giving the Druid’s nails a lovely design of green and gold after she finished her own in dark blue, white, and silver. Pike herself had gold with tiny red designs.

“I sort of panicked and shoved him through the tree.” Keyleth muttered. Pike and Vex’ahlia roared with laughter.

“Why, though?” Vex asked when she got her laughter under control.

“I don’t know! I wanted to say no, but-“

The door creaked open slightly, and the group froze. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Percy poked his head through. “I heard voices and I am terribly sore. I can leave,”

A devilish smile crept onto each of the women’s faces.

“You can stay on one condition.” Pike grinned.

“I am almost afraid to ask...” He mumbled.

“We get to paint your nails.” Vex said triumphantly as Keyleth held up a few bottles.

“Fair enough,” Percy shrugged and slipped fully into the room. “I get to choose the colors, though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at the breakfast table, the group shuffled into the dining area, late and mildly exhausted, but happy and healed up as a whole. Vax, Grog, and Scanlan were already there, nursing cups of coffee and gnawing on various pieces of food.

“Good morning,” Percy mumbled, snapping his fingers for a cup of coffee and sitting in an empty seat beside Scanlan. Pike sat opposite with Keyleth, and Vex sat on Percy’s other side. 

There was a pause. Scanlan cleared his throat and gestured to Percy’s nails, expertly done in midnight blue with a piece of the Whitestone crest on each. 

“What did yo-“ He began, then noticed Vex behind Percy, menacingly stroking Fenthras with bedazzled blue and silver nails. Across from him, Pike began to glow and a spiritual knife began to float at her side, golden nails glinting in the holy light. Keyleth lit her fire hands, greens and golds flickering. Scanlan’s face went white.

“A-alright then.” He stammered. Grog and Vax sat awkwardly staring at the group in confusion.

“For your sake, don’t ask.” Percy shrugged.


End file.
